Jack Johnson
| birth_place = Indianapolis, IN, USA | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Carolina Hurricanes | career_start = 2007 | image = Jack Johnson.JPG | image_size = 200px }} John Joseph Louis "Jack" Johnson III (born January 13, 1987) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman currently playing for the Columbus Blue Jackets of the National Hockey League (NHL). He previously played for the Los Angeles Kings. Playing career Jack Johnson attended Shattuck-Saint Mary's Boarding School in Minnesota. As a sophomore during the 2002–2003 hockey season, he helped the team win the U.S. National Championship. Johnson was drafted by the Carolina Hurricanes in the first round, third overall, in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft from the Team USA under-18 national team, but did not immediately jump to the NHL, instead playing for the University of Michigan in the Central Collegiate Hockey Association. In his freshman season, Johnson set school records for points (32) and penalty minutes (149) by a freshman defenseman. After his freshman season, however, with the Hurricanes needing a defenseman and Johnson having committed to another collegiate season (the Hurricanes had tried to sign him after his freshman season ended), Canes' GM Jim Rutherford traded Johnson's rights on September 29, 2006, along with Oleg Tverdovsky, to the Los Angeles Kings in exchange for Tim Gleason and Éric Bélanger. After his rights were traded, Johnson played one more season for the Wolverines, setting the school record for the most goals (16) by a sophomore defenseman in a single season and was named the CCHA Offensive Defenseman of the Year. During his tenure at Michigan, Johnson became a fan favorite for his physicality and end-to-end play. After Michigan lost in the West Regional Semifinals of the 2007 NCAA Tournament, rather than return to Michigan and finish the semester, Johnson jumped to the NHL and signed his entry-level contract with the Kings in March 2007, making his NHL debut on March 29 against the Vancouver Canucks. Johnson would play five games on the season, recording eighteen penalty minutes and no points. Johnson recorded his first NHL point on October 10, 2007; assisting a Kyle Calder goal in a loss to the Dallas Stars. His first goal came against goalie Roberto Luongo of the Vancouver Canucks. Johnson scored 3 goals and 8 assists that season. Early in the 2008-09 season, Johnson suffered a shoulder injury and missed 41 games after needing surgery. During the 2009-10 season, Johnson scored eight goals and 28 assists, and was named to represent Team USA at the 2010 Olympics, winning silver. On January 8, 2011, Johnson signed a seven-year extension with the Kings. The contract carries a $4.3 million cap hit. International career USA }} Jack Johnson was named to his first Olympic team on January 1, 2010. Johnson would march on behalf of the United States Olympic team in the opening ceremony in Vancouver on February 12, 2010, being the first American-born NHL player to march in the Olympic opening ceremony Awards and achievements *'2006': 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships All-Star Team *'2007': CCHA Offensive Defenseman of the Year *'2010': 2010 Winter Olympics Silver Medal *'2010': 2010 IIHF World Championship Captain for Team USA Transactions *July 30, 2005 - Drafted by the Carolina Hurricanes in the 1st round, 3rd overall. *September 29, 2006 - Rights traded to the Los Angeles Kings with Oleg Tverdovsky for Tim Gleason and Éric Bélanger. *March 24, 2007 - Signed to a 3-year entry-level contract by the Kings. *January 8, 2011 - Signed a 7 year contract with the Kings. Career statistics International statistics References External links * * * Profile on hockeysfuture.com * Jack Johnson's Official Website * Jack Johnson's Blog from 09 Worlds Category:Born in 1987 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:2010 Olympian Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:IIHF Player